Girl on Fire
by TakeonMe-Mow
Summary: Finn is sitting alone in a pub when someone unexpected shows up. Will this drag Finn into something he should have stayed out of? T for swearing and mild gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, TakeonMe-Mow here again. I just wrote this and may or may not add to it. Review and tell me what to do with it. **

...!W~V~W!...

I ran into the pub from the pouring rain. I shook my shaggy, blond hair and sat down at the counter.

"Yo Finn, what's up?" A man with deep, brown eyes and golden hair asked.

"Nothing much Jake, just finished my homework early," I replied, wringing out my blue T-shirt.

He raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you know you're too young to be in here,"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on man, it's not like I actually drink,"

"So the usual then?" He asked.

"Yup," He pushed a beer glass with apple cider over to me and then went to go take a man's order. I took a swig of it and looked around the room. All around were big, smelly tough guys who could chew me up and spit me back out. I gulped. I looked into the corner by the pool table and saw Bonnibel. _What the heck is she doing here? She hates alcohol._ She was making out with someone with dark hair. My heart sunk in my chest. I've had a crush on her since middle school, and now she was breaking my heart into two pieces. The dark head turned and I recognized it.

_Marcy? What, why! Great, my two best friends going behind my back. They could have at least told me. _Now my heart was ripped out of my chest, stomped on, chain sawed, and put back in.

Jake came back over. "Sorry about that bro, just had to take care of that. Dude, are you okay?" he followed my gaze over to the two girls. "Oh, sorry man. That bites. How 'bout a free apple cider on the house?" He said trying to cheer me up.

"You don't charge me anyway," I said blankly.

"Oh," he muttered and gave me one anyway. I drank it. _Well this sucks buns ._I looked out the window at the sheets of rain. _The ambiance certainly isn't helping._

A girl burst through the doors, sopping wet, looking angry and scared. The girl had bright red and orange hair that looked like fire, and tan skin. She was wearing a short dress the color of her hair. She ran towards the bar and grabbed my coat, covering her body with it. I was about to ask what she was doing when another person burst through the door.

A large man, about six feet tall with a green Mohawk strode in, and he didn't look happy. The guy looked scary; lots of piercings, tattoos, and black clothing. He scanned the bar and saw the girl. He snapped her around and started yelling in her face.

"What the hell, you bitch? You embarrassed me in front of the guys!" he boomed.

Fire filled her eyes. "You were showing me off and your jackass friends were looking up my dress! How the fuck should I act?" _Dang is she pretty. Wait, what? Stop it, Finn._

"You don't call them perverts and walk out? Do you know how that makes me look? You're my girl and you do what I say and respect me!"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Thing." She spat. "Do not yell at me and don't tell me what to do,"

He leaned down and sneered. "Or what,"

"Don't test me," she said. _This is going to get ugly._

"Bitch," He spat. She slapped him in the face, hard. A murderous look came across his face. He raised his hand to hit her and she cringed. I stood up in front of the girl and took the punch. _Dear glob this guy can hit. _My head spun. I shook my head and regained my balance. The guy turned on me. _Oh shit._"Stay out of this, kid," I realized that everybody in the pub was staring at us.

"No, get away from her dude," I said. Jake came rushing out of the back.

"Whoa guys, no need to fight," Jake said, trying to calm everybody down.

"This isn't your fight, dick," he replied, eyes still on me.

Jakes eyes turned cold. "Look dude, get out of here before I call the cops. And I _will_ call the cops,"

The guy looked at me, thinking for a second and then left.

Jake yelled,"Alright everybody, nothing to see here," Everybody returned to whatever drunken thing they were talking about before. The girl breathed a sigh of relief and sat down.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked the girl.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He does that a lot. Thanks for saving my cheek meat back there," she said, pushing her hair back.

"No problem, it's what I do. I'm Finn Warden by the way,"

"Flamella Phyre. So what are you doing here, you look young," she asked.

"My brother works here and I hang with him after school. I don't actually drink anything, just apple cider to fit in. How about you? You look young," I replied.

"I am too young. I just came in here to get away from him. I'm only seventeen,"

"Same here. If you don't mind me asking, why do you hang out with that joker? He's bad news," I asked.

"He wasn't always like this. He changed awhile ago but I don't know why," She looked kind of sad.

"Hey, cheer up. How about we be friends,"

She brightened, "Really? You want to be friends with me?"

"Yeah, why not? Do you wanna hang at school sometime?" I asked hopefully.

Her smile faltered. "I'm home schooled. My dad doesn't like me hanging out with people my age,"

"That's stupid. Well just come here sometime, I'm always here after school," I said.

"Okay!" She glanced at her phone. "Oh shit, I had to be home 15 minutes ago! Sorry Finn but bye," She said getting up.

"I can walk you home if you want. That jerk might be waiting outside," I offered.

She smiled. "Nah, I'm fine. But thanks, Finn,"

"Don't mention it,"

"C'ya later,"

"Bye," I called. The bell tinkled as it shut. I sighed and took another sip of my cider.

Jake walked up to me. "Dude, are you okay? I mean with the whole Bonnie and Marcy thing,"

I looked over at them, who in the meantime resumed their make-out session. I didn't mind so much anymore.

"Dude, I think I have a crush," I said staring at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Just wrote this and I'm sorry it took so long. I just haven't really had any ideas. And as a sidenote, Finn and Jake live above the bar, on the second floor. And to the people who reviewed chapter one:**

** 10do: Dude, I hate Bubbline too. I just kinda needed something else. It works out in the end, trust me.**

**Bb time: I didn't know that Finn's last name was Mertens. I couldn't really think of anything else.**

**I am The7, The Unknown, judy, & HiyaKitty: Thank-you so much!**

**That's it, R&R!**

...!W~V~W!…

"So Finn, when's your lady friend gonna get here?" Jake said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Cut it out man, FP will be here soon," I said.

"So Finn," Marceline started. "Who's your little girlfriend?" She smirked when my face started heating up.

"She's not my girlfriend," I mumbled. PB joined in.

"So Finn-,"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled. A couple heads turned our way.

"Who's not your girlfriend?" a voice asked curiously. I gave a girlish shriek and fell out of my chair. _FP._ Everybody laughed as I scrambled, red faced, into my chair. FP sat next to me, looking confused.

"No one," I said quickly. Everybody tried to stifle their laughter. "Guy, this is FP. FP, meet Bonnie, Jake, and Marcy," she waved at the table.

"Call me PB. What's your real name?" PB asked.

"Flamella Phyre," PB's expression turned cold while Marcy's looked plain murderous.

"Sorry Finn, but we have to go. We have German to study for," PB said glancing at Marcy.

"Since when do you study Marcy?" I asked. Never had I seen Marceline pick up a book.

"Bye," PB said, literally dragging her girlfriend out the door. FP looked at me expectantly.

"No idea," I said before she could even ask.

"Girls," Jake shrugged. He turned his attention to FP. "How are things between you and Finn?" he said in a sing-song voice. My face turned beet red.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Same old, same old. Good I guess,"

Jake grinned evilly, "Are you sure it's not more than good?" She turned as red as me.

"Come on man, cut it out," I protested.

"Cut what out, Finn?" He asked innocently. I glowered at him. His grin grew wider. FP's face grew as red as her shirt.

"Come on, FP," I said, getting up with her.

"Alright, you kids have fun. Just stay away from tier 15!" He called for the whole bar to hear. We ran out before he could say more.

"Glob, I'm sorry! He's just messing around, I swear," I stammered, still blushing.

"It's fine. He seems pretty math," She said, her blush starting to go down.

"Really? Rhombus! What do you want to do?" I asked, relieved.

"Well I haven't really been out much. What's around here?" I thought for a second.

"Have you ever been to an arcade?"

"What's an arcade?" My jaw dropped.

"There is _a lot_ I need to show you," I said grabbing her hand.

* * *

The machine beeped, spewing out tickets. FP cheered.

"This place is awesome!"

"You haven't even seen the best part," I said leading her towards the prize counter. A guy a little younger than me sat behind it. He spoke with an accent I couldn't place.

"Hello! I am Benny and welcome to BMO! How may I help you?"

"Hey, I'm Finn. We'd like to get some prizes," I said pulling out our ticket bags.

"How many do you have?"

"I've got 3,740 and she has 2,735," I said, gesturing to FP. His eyes bugged out.

"You two can have anything on the top shelf," A hat on the top shelf caught my eye. It was white and had bear ears on it.

"I'll take that hat," I said. He nodded and pulled it down.

"Can I have that headband?" She said pointing to a brown headband with a large red crystal in the middle. It was fake, but looked pretty realistic. He got our prizes and handed them to us. FP thanked him and we left. We both put our headgear on. "How do I look?" She asked.

"You look beautiful," I said. Her eyes widened as she blushed. "What? No I- I meant it looks beautiful. Yeah, the headband," I stuttered. She looked at her feet. "Look I'm sorry, I just, ugh, why can't I just talk to girls!" I yelled. A bunch of passerby stopped and looked at me funny.

"Finn-" she started.

"I've got to go FP. I'm sorry I said that and made things weird,"

"Finn-"

"I'm sorry! Bye FP," I said turning away.

"Finn!" She yelled. I turned to face her. She hugged me.

"Wait, wha-"

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," She smiled into my shoulder. I relaxed and hugged her back. _Man how could this possibly go wrong?_ My phone rang. Why _must punch on your buns be my ringtone?_ I grinned sheepishly and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Finn, I need you home pronto. I'll tell you later," Jake said on the other line. "Oh, I'll be home in five minutes," I said. Jake hung up. _Great_ "Sorry FP, Jake needs me home for something important,"

"It's fine, I'll come over this weekend," she said.

"Okay, see you later Flame!" I called over my shoulder. _That was math!_ I grinned, sprinting towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's another chapter! I would have had it up sooner, but the previous one I wrote had a huge plot hole so I had to fix it. And I'm from Ohio, so I say pop instead of soda, so deal with it. And to my reviewers:**

**Maguffium239: Yes, you shall see, and thank-you!**

**HiyaKitty: Thanks : )**

** 10do: You have an awesome penname, and I'm glad you trust me. **

**Anyways, onto the story! R&R**

...!W~V~W!...

I sprinted back home, panting. After I shut the door I turned to see Jake sitting at the bar, looking bored.

"What is it, man?" I asked.

"Nothing," He replied.

"Why'd you call me back? You said it was important,"

"I lied," He shrugged.

"Dude, we hugged. Why did you call me back for nothing?" I said irritated.

"You guys were out for hours. I don't want you tier fifteening it up," Jake said propping his feet up on the counter. I pushed his feet down.

"I don't do that kind of stuff. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you. Not her,"

"But why? You don't know a thing about her,"

"Exactly," I scowled.

"But what about you and Lady?"

"What about her?"

"You do stuff with her,"

He blushed. "That's different,"

"How?"

"It just is," I smirked at him. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"It's fall break,"

He threw his hands up in defeat. "I give up. Why don't you go hang with Marcy and PB? You haven't spent any time with them since you met FP," _Crap, he's right._

"Okay. C'ya later Jake," I said going towards the door.

"Bye, buddy!" He yelled.

I soon reached my destination, a quaint little pink house on the South Side. It stuck out like a sore thumb next to all the graphitized office buildings surrounding it. I knocked on the door and waited for a while. Marcy opened the door as far as the chain would allow.

"Hey weenie," she said.

"Hi," Marceline shut the door, the swung it open, inviting me in. Sitting on the floor was Bonnie, watching TV.

"Hey PB,"

"Hey Finn. What's new?"

"Nothing really. I just came to hang out with you guys,"

"Cool,"

Marcy drifted over to her couch and grabbed her axe bass.

"Cop a squat, weenie," She started playing a melody that we bobbed our heads to for a while.

"I'm bored," I said after a few minutes.

"Well what do you want to do?" Marcy asked.

"Let's beat up evil doers!"

"Sounds pretty rad,"

"But we're on the South Side," PB began. "Do you know how many gangs are around here?"

"I think he needs some exposure to the outside world," Marceline said. "He's too innocent," She said giving me a noogie.

"I think I'll stay here," PB said uneasily. Marcy shrugged and kissed her girlfriend goodbye on the cheek.

"Hey Finn, what are you looking at? You never watch us kiss," _She's right, I don't._

"Yeah I thought you thought it was gross,"

I shrugged. "I dunno. It just doesn't bother me anymore," They eyed each other.

"Hey Finn, what time is it?"

"Adventure time!" I yelled running out the door.

I'd never been around the South Side before, just to and from Marcy's. Even then, I'd never been in it. Marceline is pretty respected around here. Nobody bothers to fight her because they'd just lose. They nicknamed her the Vampire Queen awhile ago, but I don't know why. She kept me close to her and watched our backs. I stared at the rundown buildings around us. They all looked like shells of the grand buildings they used to be. They looked like they were once small mansions. I looked at a particularly run down house. _I wonder who lived there. _Boards shut off some doors and windows that weren't broken on the abandoned houses. It made me kind of sad, looking at them. We approached a storefront.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked, never taking her eyes off her surroundings. I shrugged.

"Let's look for crime,"

"Alright," She said pulling me along again. We walked deeper into the city. More people walked around us, but they didn't seem quite right.

"Marcy, I've got a bad feeling," I said loudly.

"Everyone here has a knife," She said out of the side of her mouth. My eyes widened.

"Is all of this side like this?"

"Not all of it, but none of it's great. It's only because we're by Flame King's hideout,"

I cocked my head. "Flame King? Who's he?"

"He's the head of the Flame Gang. Probably one of the worst guys you can run into around here,"

She explained.

"What do they do?"

"Well they all have lighters and canteens full of gasoline in their pockets. They mostly set fires to the houses of their enemies. Even I don't mess with them,"

"Who else is there? Gang wise I mean,"

"There's the Litch King, he just recruits people to murder others. No motives or anything. He just does it to kill," She said frowning. I stopped talking after that. We continued walking in silence until we reached a Shell gas station. "Come on, let's get some grub," She said pulling me in. I grabbed a bag of chips and a pop and Marceline got a fruit punch. I handed my stuff to her, saying I had to go to the bathroom. After I did so, I stood at the sink, washing my hands. A guy came in, about my age. He started across the bathroom.

"Hi!" I said brightly. He scowled and punched me in the nose. I was about to strike back when I noticed the canteen at his waist. _Shit, the Flame Gang._ I dropped my fist and ran out of the bathroom. Marceline was by the door, waiting for me. Her jaw dropped.

"Finn! What the hell did you do?" She yelled. I touched my nose and winced. _Great, broken. _

"I said 'hi' to a Flame Gang guy," She face palmed.

"Great. Come on, we're getting out of here before you're burned alive," Marceline said pulling me out of the gas station. We walked in silence all the way back to the bar. Jake looked up at me and groaned.

"Finn what did you do this time?" I explained everything I could, steadily dripping blood on the hardwood. He got up. "Alright, let's get you fixed up. And no more South Side, you hear me?" I nodded, getting more blood on the floor.

"See you later, Finn," Marcy said.

"Bye!" I waved as she left. When I turned I saw Jake with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"You get to clean up the blood," He said pointing at the small red puddle on the floor.

"Aw, Jake!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my loyal readers! A big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. Please review, it makes my day every time I get a new Email.**

…!W~V~W!...

I pushed FP on the swing in the playground in the center of the city. Kids were everywhere, swinging, jumping rope, playing hopscotch, you name it. My thoughts wandered to FP, beaming on the swing. _It was my turn ten minutes ago. Oh well._ I looked at her, white shorts and a red T-shirt that hugged her sides. _She's beautiful. I wonder what it'd be like if she was mine._ _That'd be math._

"Hey Flame, what do you want for your birthday?" I asked.

"A record," She replied. She hoisted herself up on the swing until she was standing.

"Which one?"

"I don't know, a good one. The kind you want to listen to over and over,"

"I've got a few good ideas. Hey, we're throwing a party for you at the bar, feel free to invite anyone you'd like," I said. She jumped off the swing.

"You're throwing me a party?" I nodded. "Thanks, Finn," She said hugging me. My heart leapt into my throat.

"No prob. Hey, what do you want t-" I started until I was cut off by yelling. I looked over to the blacktop where a bunch of little kids were playing hopscotch. A guy a little older than me was smirking at them. The kids looked scared. He snatched chalk out of a little girl's hand and crushed it with his foot, laughing. The little girl started crying. I clenched my fists and strode over to him, with FP following me. "Hey man, quit messing with these little kids,"

"Who's gonna make me?" He said pushing kids down to get to me.

"Me, you jerk face,"

He frowned. "My name's Donny, idiot,"

"Leave them alone, Donny," He raised his fist to punch my bandaged nose, but I caught it and pulled it behind his back. He grunted, trying to break free. He kicked back, knocking me down. He punched me in the gut before I could get back up. In the meantime, the kids formed a circle around us, cheering for me. I kicked him in the boing loins, which sent him moaning to his knees so I could get up.

"Are you going to leave them alone?" He nodded, still looking down. The little kids cheered. I turned around to see FP with a happy expression that quickly turned to horror.

"Turn around!" She yelled. I did as she said and was tackled by Donny who held an object to my throat. _Where the _hell_ did he get a switchblade? _ The kids went dead silent. The cool metal pressed into my skin, leaving behind beads of blood. "Hey douche bag, let him go!" She yelled. He just smirked and pressed it further into my neck. "Do you know who I am _Donny_?"She spat. He didn't answer. "I'm Flame Princess. Now do you want me to tell my father?" He shook his head furiously. "Good, now get off of him," Donny did as she said and sprinted out of the park. FP and the little kids hugged me tightly once I stood up. "Thank glob you're okay,"

"Did you say you were Flame Princess?" I asked once we were alone again.

"Yeah,"

"As in, daughter of Flame King?"

"Yeah," She said looking down.

"Whoa," I sighed.

"Look I'm not like that, I hate my dad and what he does. I swear I don't do that kind of stuff," She explained.

"I never said you did. It's just a lot to take in,"

"So you don't hate me?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course not, it's not your fault who your parents are," She smiled.

"Dammit, I forgot you were bleeding, come on, let's get you cleaned up,"

"Aw, but what about the monkeys bars?" I whined.

"Finn, we've been here for hours. Let's just go back,"

_I give up._ "Okay. Race ya!" I yelled running out of the park.

"Hey, no fair!" She laughed going after me.

* * *

"Ah! It stings!" I yelped. She stopped dabbing it.

"Finn, it's peroxide, of course it's gonna sting. Man up," FP replied resuming her cleaning. I grimaced but didn't complain anymore. "There, all done," She said putting a large band-aid over my neck.

"Finally," We came out of the back room and sat at the counter. I looked around at the empty bar and Jake sleeping. I shrugged. "Slow day,"

"So when's the party?" She asked joining me.

"This Saturday night. Who are you bringing?" I asked.

She leaned her face into her hand. "I don't know. I don't really know that many people. Maybe Bo," I felt jealousy flare up in me before I could contain it.

"Who's Bo?"

"My cousin. His real name's Flambo, but we just call him Bo," She explained.

"Math!" I yelled. Jake twitched in his sleep. Me and FP grinned evilly at each other. I went behind Jake and leaned down next to his ear. "JAKE!" I yelled. He fell out of the chair yelling a string of curses while we cracked up.

"Not cool, dude," He said brushing himself off. Me and FP high fived. He scowled. "What are you guys doing back here anyway? This place is dead,"

I shrugged. "We got bored," He noticed my bandage.

"What happened to your neck?"

I looked down. "Nothing,"

He sighed. "Finn, did you get in a knife fight again?" I nodded. "Finn you have to stop doing that,"

"Well this guy was being a jerk to a bunch of little kids, so I roughed him up,"

"You didn't have to pull a knife on him,"

"I didn't!" I protested.

FP spoke. "The guy had his knife to Finn's throat. I stepped in and got rid of him," Jake looked her up and down.

"How did you break up a knife fight?"He asked.

"I may or may not be Flame Princess,"

"What?" He practically yelled.

"Look Jake, I swear she's not bad. She hates that kind of stuff," I said trying to calm him down.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Have you ever seen her get mad? Or hurt somebody?" I questioned.

"Okay. But if you ever join the Flame Gang you can stay away from Finn," He warned.

"Don't worry," She said, visibly relieved. Her phone rang. "Hello?" She groaned. "Hey Dad. Fine, hey boss. What do you want anyway? What? It's only five! Fine, I'll see you when you get home," She hung up. "I have to go, sorry guys. See you Saturday!"

I waved. "Bye FP!" The bell chimed as the door closed.

"Dude you like her way too much," Jake smirked.

"Shut up," I scowled.


	5. Chapter 5

…!W~V~W!...

_Flamella walked towards me and took my hand in hers. I grinned at her. Then she held my face and leaned in and…_

"FINN!" Jake yelled into my ear. I woke up and fell out of my chair. By the time I looked up, I saw Jake grinning evilly, holding a sharpie. _Crap._ I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. _Great, a mustache._

"Thanks a lot, you jerk!" I yelled. I heard him laugh. I scowled and tried to wash it off. It didn't work. I kept rubbing my skin. By the time it was off, my skin was a red, splotchy mess. I walked out of the bathroom to face the bar. Pretty soon the whole bar was full of laughter. "What was that for?" I hissed at Jake.

"Revenge," He cackled. I narrowed my eyes at him and glanced at the clock. _Five? Man, how long was I asleep? _

"Crap, Jake the party's in an hour!"

"Yup," He said sipping his drink.

"Dude, there's no way we'll be ready in time,"

"Relax, man. We'll get pie from Tree-Trunks and just get these guys to help with decorations," I looked at the crowd of muscular, tough guys.

"You think these guys will help decorate?" I asked doubtfully. Jake ignored me and stood on the counter.

"HEY!" He yelled. Everybody looked at him. "We're having a party in an hour and we need help decorating. If you help, you can stay and party," The guys cheered. Jake distributed balloons and streamers while I stared at them. Jake jumped down. "Hey bro, can you get the pie and FP?"

"Sure. Right now?"

"Yup. We should be done soon. Go get her," He said shoving me towards the door.

* * *

I stood in front of a large house, deep in the South Side. It was well kept in comparison to the others around it. The house was built from red brick and had a front door painted to look like fire. I gulped and looked at the address in my hand. _Well, this is the place. _I walked up to the front door and knocked. It opened almost immediately. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw FP.

"Hey Finn. What's up?" She asked.

"I'm just here to pick you up for the party,"

"Really? Let's go!" She said running down the steps. She turned around and yelled into the house. "Hey, Bo! Hurry up!" A kid that looked about 14 came out of the house. He had long, red hair that was spiked up on the ends and wore jeans, a white dress shirt, and a red tie.

"Hey yous guys. Where's the party?" He sounded like he came from New York City.

"The bar on 6th Street. My name's Finn, by the way," I answered.

"The name's Flambo, but you can call me Bo," He rambled on for a while before we got to the bar. I was impressed. Red streamers and balloons were everywhere. FP was beaming.

"Surprise!" Everybody yelled.

"Happy Birthday, Flame," I said. She hugged me and Jake, then the party really got started. Jake had brought down his stereo and turned it on all the way. For awhile we danced and partied. Then Jake climbed up on the counter again. "Hey guys and gals! Help yourself to the birthday pie after FP blows out her candles! Then we do presents!" He yelled after it quieted down.

We gathered 'round a table that had five apple pies, one of which had eighteen candles. Bo lit them up and we all began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Flamella, happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish!" I yelled. She thought for a minute, then blew out her candles. "What'd you wish for?" I asked eagerly.

"If I tell you, then it won't come true," She said winking. Everybody grabbed some pie and ate it greedily. Bo ran forward with his present.

"Me first!"

"Okay," Said FP, smiling. She tore off the paper and pulled out a bracelet with rubies encrusted in it. She gasped and put it on, thanking Bo a million times. Jake gave FP his present, a CD.

"It has some of my viola music on it. I hope you like it," He said. She broke into a grin.

"It's perfect, thanks Jake," I was about to present my gift when the bar doors opened. A large man, dressed in a dark suit and a tie with a fire design came in. He smoked a cigar and had hair the same color as FP and Bo. Everybody went silent, they know who he was. FP straightened up. "What are you doing here, father,"

He shrugged. "You'd think I'd miss my own daughter's seventeenth birthday party?"

"I'm turning eighteen,"

He scratched his head. "Really? Never mind. Here's your present," He handed her a bag.

She blinked. "You, got me a present?" He nodded. She gave a hopeful smile and took the bag. She shifted the tissue paper inside and widened her eyes. She threw the bag to the ground and ran out. I picked up the bag and ran after her.

* * *

I followed her to the lake. She was sitting at the end of the rundown pier, dangling her feet above the dirty water. I ran to her and then put my hands on my knees, panting. She paid no attention to me. I set her gifts down and sat beside her.

"What happened back there?" I asked.

"See for yourself," She said pushing the bag towards me. I pulled out what was in it. _Oh glob._ A canteen and an expensive looking lighter. I shook it. _A full canteen._ I stared at FP, whose eyes were closed.

"But, why," I stammered.

She shrugged, eyes still closed. "He's always wanted me to join but I've always said no. But I accepted it. I accepted the things,"

I cocked my head. "Accepted it?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "If you accept the lighter and the canteen then you're a part of the group. No questions asked. But, he tricked me into accepting it. I never should have taken it,"

"Stay here, I've got an idea," I said and then ran back to the beach. I looked around the junk filled gray sand. I found what I was looking for, and empty oil drum. I struggled to lift it to the pier and then rolled it the rest of the way. Then I went back and found a piece of driftwood. I met FP's questioning gaze, then rolled the drum into the water, so it could float.

"Finn, what are you doing?"

I ignored her. "Hand me the stuff, will you?" She gave them to me. I dumped the gasoline from the canteen into the oil drum, then lit the branch on fire.

"Finn?" I threw the flaming stick into the drum that was drifting away and it instantly caught fire. I handed her the lighter. She threw it into the drum and watched as it was swept farther away. The fire reflected in her eyes, but not just from the pyre. She had a stern expression that was emphasized by her silence. Finally she spoke.

"Thanks, Finn,"

"You're welcome," I remembered something. "Wait, I never gave you my present," I got it and handed it to her. She looked at it for a second and then tore that paper off.

"A record," She said softly. She flipped it over to look at the name of it. "Girl on Fire,"

"It kinda reminded me of you. You remind me of fire," I said blushing.

"How?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it's strong, and powerful, and beautiful," I said. Her eyes widened and she blushed. _Why did I just say that?_ She turned away, without saying a word. I moved closer to her. "Hey, Flame,"

"What?" She asked. I kissed her on the cheek. Her face got redder and didn't move for a second. Then she wrapped her arms around me and leaned against my shoulder. "Hey, Finn,"

"Yeah?"

"I got what I wished for," She said. Together we watched the pyre fade into the distance.

…!W~V~W!...

**Whew! That was fun to write! I'm uploading this early because I'm visiting Ohio this week and won't be able to update for awhile. Please give me feedback! Good or bad, I really don't care. I'm super close to 1000+ views so thank-you so much! And thanks to my reviewers for chapter 4. Please leave a review, don't be shy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews and over 1,400 views! Anyways, without further ado, chapter 6.**

…!W~V~W!...

_I'm a tough tootin' baby that can dance like a man! _My phone buzzed. I looked down at FP who had fallen asleep on my lap. I smiled and answered my phone.

"Yo?" I asked sleepily.

"Finn!" Jake yelled from my phone. "You've got a lot of explaining to do! Get home right now!"

"Dude, I had to run after FP and when I caught her we fell asleep. That's it, I swear!"

"Finn. Home. Now,"

"Come on, just a little longer?" I protested.

"No, get home now," The phone clicked. I groaned. FP flinched in her sleep and wore a pained expression. I turned my gaze to the water, which was a golden color from the sunrise. The sun's rays touched her cheek. Her face looked terrified. _Grod, she's having a nightmare._ Before I could shake her awake, she bolted up, eyes still closed, and screamed.

"No! Don't hurt him!" She thrashed and fell off the pier into the filthy water. I dove after her, grabbing her hand. I hoisted her into my arms, treading water. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at me, the nightmare fading. Then she started bawling, burying her head in my shoulder, and gripping my soaked hoodie. I shushed her and patted her back, trying to comfort her. I lifted her up onto the pier and I got out.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded and wiped her eyes, shuddering. "What was that all about?"

"Bad dream," She said through chattering teeth.

"Come on, let's get you home. It's freezing out here," I said. She shook her head.

"I have no home anymore," _Crap._

"You can bunk with me and Jake, until you get your own place," I said brightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Come on, let's get you some dry clothes," She smiled and we began walking down the pier, holding hands.

* * *

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Jake roared. I winced.

"Look, Jake. It's a long story, I know this looks bad. Just let me explain,"

"Fine. And would you two quit holding hands for a minute?" He said exasperatedly. Our hands jerked away and we blushed. I proceeded to tell him the entire story, even about me kissing her. "Alright, she can stay. But she gets the couch. And only until she gets a place. And she needs a job,"

"Great! How's that sound Flame?" I asked looking towards her and immediately frowned. FP's normally tan skin was pale and unhealthy looking. Her legs shook and she leaned heavily against the wall. Her pupils dilated dangerously. "Jake!" I yelled running forward to catch her. She slumped into my arms and I staggered under her weight. Jake helped me get her to the couch.

"Man, she must be freezing. Falling in a lake in December. That girl's a mess," Jake said panting. I nodded.

"I'll go get her some clothes. Can you get her some OJ?"

"Sure dude," I ran into my room to my closet. I grabbed a blue sweatshirt and sweatpants and ran back to her. Jake had put orange juice on the coffee table alongside a note. I picked it up.

_Hey Finn, I went to go see Raini. Good luck with FP ~Jake_

I sank into the couch next to her head. I noticed her body shuddering from her wet clothes. _She needs dry clothes._ I sat deliberating until I saw her lip quiver, and I relented. I gently pried her sweater off of her body, blushing madly. I slipped the sweatshirt over her quickly and did the same with her pants. _I am not a pervert. I am not a pervert._ After I changed her, I got dressed. As soon as I sat back down, she opened her eyes sleepily.

"Finn? Where are you? I can't see," She asked drowsily.

I grabbed the orange juice and handed it to her. "I'm right here. Drink this. It'll make you feel better,"

She drank it and sat up. "I feel better. What happened?"

"You passed out from the cold. You want something to eat?" I asked. "I need to get changed,"

"Can I have some mac 'n cheese?" She asked, pulling at her sweatshirt. "How did I get in this?" I blushed. "Finn! What the hell!" She yelled.

"I swear I didn't see anything! You were freezing and I didn't want you to get sick!" I said putting my hands up. She glared at me for a second.

"Fine. But you owe me some mac 'n cheese and an apology,"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled running to my room to change.

"Not good enough!" She yelled back. _Smooth, Finn. Now she hates you._ I took the food to her only to receive the cold shoulder.

"Look, FP. I'm really sorry; I just didn't want you to get sicker. Can you forgive me?" I said sitting across from her. She shook her head. _I've got to make it up to her somehow._ She wolfed down her mac 'n cheese without a word. I screwed up my face in thought, then ran out the door shouting a quick goodbye to FP.

The cold hit me like a ton of bricks as soon as I stepped outside. _Florist, florist, florist. Yes! _I ran eagerly towards a purple building and then stopped dead in my tracks. The normally cheerful little shop was nearly burned to the ground. Police tape surrounded it, blocking my view._ Well that's just great. Now what do I get her?_ My gaze shifted towards a sign that said something about a circus._ Only 15 bucks a seat, not bad._

* * *

"FP!" I yelled, opening the door. She turned her head away. "Look what I got you!" She looked at them doubtfully.

"What the hell is a circus?"

"A circus is awesome! They have clowns, acrobats, magicians, tigers, juggling, daredevils, everything!" I said.

"Really? That's math! When is it?" She asked, all traces of anger disappearing. I looked at then tickets.

"The 20th. Do you want to go? With me?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah! It'll be great!" She shouted.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I asked looking down.

"Yes, it does," She said kissing my cheek. I blushed and rubbed it. Her expression changed to serious. "Finn do you have a switch?"

"Yup. It's my dad's. Why?" I asked.

"Well you have a knack for getting in fights. I don't want you to get hurt by some goon with a knife," I nodded.

"Do you have one?"

"Yup," She replied.

"Good, I don't want you hurt either," I said. She grinned.

"Finn, you're adorable, you know that?"

"Yup," I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back and with Chapter 7! Rate and review please!**

…!W~V~W!...

Finn POV

"Hey, Flame. What else do you want?" I asked shifting a box to the other side of her room.

"That's probably good. How many boxes do we have?" She asked from the other room.

"I think seven. I'll have to make sure,"

"That should be good, we can move seven boxes in a few hours, right?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem. Did you pack clothes?"

She patted her backpack. "Right here,"

"Alright. Are you ready?" I asked. She looked around her room one last time, and then nodded. "Jake!" I yelled. He snapped awake.

"What, man?" He groaned.

"Time to go," He stretched his muscles and grabbed a couple boxes.

"These aren't too bad, what's in these anyway?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Let's just go," I said.

* * *

Unknown POV

"Where do I find her?" The guy asked. He had dark hair and looked like he never slept. Come to think of it, I don't really give these guys a break. I'll think about that later.

I pulled out a tourist map from my pocket and placed it on the table. It was written on with many different colors, some representing targets, some representing past victim's houses. I took out a red one and circled Flame King's hideout.

"This, is Flame Kings base," I circled the bar on 6th street. "This, is Finn and Jake's house and business," I underlined the already circled house on the edge of the South Side. "This is Marceline's house," I circled one last house. "And this is Bonnibell's house. They tend to stay in groups, so in order to get her; we have to take him out,"

The man blinked. "So, what am I doing again?" I face palmed.

"Nate, listen for once. You are kidnapping Flamella. Take out anyone who gets in the way," He nodded.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my sight,"

"Okay, Litch Prince," He called from down the dank corridor. _Not for long_. I walked down an adjoining hallway, heading towards the sound of coughing. I opened the door and sat in a chair near the head of a bed. The person in it coughed weakly.

"Hello, son," He croaked.

"Father," I answered stiffly.

"What are you doing here, Mitch?"

"Taking over the throne," I answered simply.

"No. I am King, Mitch, no one else! Especially not you, you've gone soft," He spat.

I rose, taking out my switch. "It's Litch King now, not Mitch," He struggled helplessly against the sheets, but he was too weak. I plunged it into his chest, ending his struggles in about a minute. I retrieved my knife and called for somebody to clean him up. A younger man, more innocent came in.

"Who's dead, Litch Prince?" He asked. I held up my bloodied hands.

"It's Litch King now," He gulped.

* * *

Finn POV

Before long, most of the boxes were in our living room. Jake wanted to stay so he could go to go see Raini. Me and Flame went back to get the last box. I carried it while FP walked beside me.

"Hey, Finn," She asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, struggling to see her over my box.

"What do I wear to a circus?"

"Pretty much what you wear every day," She was quiet after that, probably thinking about the circus. "Flame, are we, uh, dating now?" I asked nervously. No answer. I looked over my box and didn't see her there. I dropped it and looked around. A flash of orange disappeared behind a building. I ran towards it. "Flame? What's wrong?" Once I could see into the alley, I saw another figure with her.

I ran towards them, seeing red. The man realized I was following him and started tugging her along. She dug her feet into the ground and stayed put. The man fell to the ground when I finally caught up to them. The man had a large gash from shoulder to side, not fatal, but it looked must have hurt like hell. My eyes flickered towards FP, who was holding a knife, looking like she was going to kill him.

I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him down, making sure to place a knee in his crotch. "Who the fuck are you?" He shrugged nonchalantly. I punched him in the face. "Let me ask you again. Who the fuck are you?"

"Nate," He whimpered. I pushed him down further on the pavement.

"What the fuck were you planning on doing to her, Nate?" He looked around desperately, not answering me. I punched him again, this time drawing blood.

"Nothing," He cringed, waiting for the punch I delivered to him. "Fine, I was going to kidnap her!" I socked him again. "Not for me, for Mitch! I swear! I have to or he'll kill me!" He yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Who's Mitch?"

"The Litch Prince,"

"What does he want with her?" I asked, for once, not hurting him.

"I don't know! He does this with lots of girls he's interested in. She's just one of them,"

I closed my eyes, trying to control my anger. "Are you saying that he's planning on raping her?" He hesitated, before nodding slowly. I lost all control and knocked him out with one punch. I got off of him and sat on the ground next to FP, shaking violently. She hung up on someone and sat next to me, rubbing my back.

"Thank-you, Finn," I grunted, not being able to form a sentence. "The cops will be here soon," She said gently.

"Who is Litch Prince?" I asked to myself. She sighed.

"Remember when I first met you, and my boyfriend almost beat you up? Well, that's him," She said.

"You dated that monster?" I asked quietly.

"Not willingly. My father forced me to because he thought it'd improve relations between the Flame Gang and the Litch's gang," I sucked in breaths between my clenched teeth, trying to calm down. "Finn, it's okay. We're all going to be okay," She said half to herself. She hugged me, comforting me. I latched onto her, not wanting to let go. I buried my face in her hair and finally stopped shaking as badly.

Police sirens quickly came our way and an officer ran towards us. He coughed, trying to get our attention. I unleashed her and we stood up.

"Hello, I'm Officer Billy. I need you two to tell me the entire story," he said. We finished just as Nate was coming to. Billy fastened handcuffs to him. "You two better get home before it's dark. Have a good night and be careful," He warned. We thanked him and set out to retrieve our box. I made sure to keep an arm around Flame even if it meant almost dropping the box.

"I'm going to kill him, I swear I'll kill him myself," I said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! I'm back! Sorry about the wait, I had a bad case of writer's block, but I gave you an extra long chapter to make up for it. Anyways, review! **

…!W~V~W!...

Mitch POV

"He _failed?_ Why didn't he wait till she was alone?" I kicked a wall. "That idiot," I yelled. The girl in front of me seemed unfazed and was still holding out the newspaper that had the story on it.

"What do you plan on doing about it, sir?" She asked, emotionlessly. I sat down and thought, with my head in my hands.

"I need information," I said tugging at my hair. "What do you know?"

"I know that she is living with the Wardens and is currently looking for a home," She answered without hesitation.

"Switch, you're in charge of bringing her to me, alive," I added when a murderous grin spread across her face.

"And if the others get in my way?" She asked.

"Dispose of them," I said. She turned to leave, but stopped.

"Sir? I feel you are going soft. It's not healthy to like a girl like you do,"

"If you weren't the best here, I'd kill you for saying that," I threatened.

She gave a small smirk. "I'm honored," She left and I was left to wonder what to do with her.

* * *

Finn's POV

"Jake! Come on, please?" I pleaded. He shook his head.

"Nope. You two aren't going to the circus without me, I don't want any more Litch Prince business," I couldn't argue with him on that. Instead I just groaned. "Dude, I don't want to be with you two lovebirds on a date, but I have no choice,"

"Fine. Are you bringing Raini?" I asked.

"She'd probably like that, I'll go ask her," He left the room to go call her.

FP nudged me. "Why'd you do that?"

I grinned. "He'll be so distracted with Lady that I'll actually get to be alone with you,"

"Awesome! Who's Lady? I thought Jake was bringing Raini," She asked.

"Raini is Lady, we call her Lady because she's Jake's lady, you know?" I explained, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Paws off you two, no makin' babies," Jake yelled from the other room. _How does he always know?_ I blushed but didn't move my arm, and instead kissed her on the cheek.

"Dude, you're the one makin' babies with Lady!" I yelled back. FP giggled. Jake came back, red-faced.

"Not cool, man," He said.

"Jake, we can all hear you," I said trying not to laugh along with FP.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

"Oh Jake!" I said in a high, girly voice.

"Shut up!" He yelled, running from the room with his hands over his ears. Me and FP lost it, laughing until we were gasping for air.

"You know what the best part is?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, still grinning.

"I actually didn't know that they were, I was bluffing!" I said. We cracked up again.

* * *

Switch POV

I sighed in frustration. _Why do I need to get her alive? Why even bother with her? She's useless, weak and stupid. I can't believe he wants her to be his 'queen'. Besides the fact that it would bind the Flame and Litch gangs together, it's pointless. She always needs to be rescued by that scum Finn. He'll be a problem unless we kill him, not kidnap him. People always seem to escape when they're kidnapped. Speaking of that, I need to have a little 'talk' with Johnny. _

I stretched my back which was sore from sitting around all day. Lazily I sifted through papers on Finn. _Unless I kill him, he'll be our downfall. Now how to kill him? It has to be fast, unexpected. He can't see it coming or have time to fight back. Apparently he's a skilled street fighter, so an open attack would be a problem. But large numbers might make it easier._

I smiled, the details coming together in my head. _A piece of cake, kill him, kidnap her. _I flicked my blade open and closed in anticipation, the reason for my nickname. _Maybe by the end of this I can figure out a way to become Queen._

* * *

Finn POV

"Yo, Jake! Are you ready?" I yelled, pounding on the door. He finally came out, looking exactly the same as he did when he went in. "What did you even do in there?" I asked. He shrugged as soon as a wave of cologne invaded my nose. I pinched my nose. "Dude, go easy on the cologne,"

"Hey, Raini likes it. Don't judge, man," He said, crossing his arms. "Where's your girlfriend, anyway?"

My face heated up. _You'd think I'd get used to that word by now._ "She's been ready, come on," We found FP by the stairs, still waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked, then immediately covered her nose. Jake's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Let's just go," He mumbled. We let him walk a good ten feet before we followed. Raini's apartment was only a couple minutes, so luckily most of the smell wore off of Jake by then. Raini opened her door and her face immediately brightened. She babbled something in Korean, before she locked lips with Jake. I nudged FP.

"Told you he'd be distracted," I whispered. She grinned and kissed my cheek. Like I expected, Jake didn't notice a thing. Finally they separated, and we occupied ourselves with making retching noises. Jake scowled and pulled Lady ahead, talking in Korean. FP grasped my hand and smiled.

We got into a taxi and went to the outskirts of the city, where a huge tent was set up. After we handed in our tickets, Jake managed to find a seat next to us even though we attempted to lose him.

"Want a water?" I asked FP.

"Nah, I don't really like water. I drink hot sauce," She said nonchalantly. I blinked.

"You drink hot sauce? Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not really. I'm used to it," She said shrugging.

"Cotton candy!" Yelled a man going up and down the aisles.

"Here!" I yelled. He came over and handed over the food in exchange for eight bucks. FP's eyes bugged out at the sight of sugar. We all began to eat as music began to play and a man walked to the center of the ring.

"Welcome to the Choose Circus! I am Mr. Bruce, and your loyal ringmaster!" He said, making a silly bow. "We have a very special show for you tonight! So please welcome, the clowns!" A group of clowns came running out from behind a curtain, making a show out of tripping and falling. For the rest of the show, the audience laughed, ooed, awed, and stuffed their faces with cotton candy and popcorn. The ringmaster came skipping out again.

"Now before we end the show, I would to thank you all for coming! But now, brace yourselves for," Drums rolled. "Ignacia, the fire breather and daredevil extraordinaire!" He stepped out of the way for Ignacia, a tall woman with long, black hair that almost reached her thighs. She carried a torch and wore a stolid expression on her placid face. Everybody became silent as the drums continued to roll. After a few tense seconds she heaved a gigantic fireball that went out at least ten feet.

The crowd cheered as she bowed. I snuck a glance at FP whose mouth was open in amazement. The lights came on and people started to leave. We left and waited outside for Jake and Lady until I got a text message from him.

**hey finn im dropping off Raini stay safe and NO TEIR 15! **I rolled my eyes and texted him back.

**Ok man, see ya tomorrow **

I put my phone away and turned to FP who had already started shivering.

"Jake's dropping off Lady. Come on, let's get you warm," I said pulling her close to me. She smiled at me through her chattering teeth and hailed a cab. "I think we have hot sauce at home if you want it,"

"Sure, sounds good!" She said. She seemed to warm up as soon as we had to get out. I paid the driver and we headed towards the rear stairs. "Hey, what does a clock do when it gets hungry?"

"I don't know," I said unlocking the door.

"It goes back four seconds!" She said cracking up. I joined her and turned on the lights, shutting the door behind us. I heard her stop laughing and turned towards her. She had a terrified look on her face that she was trying to hide. She was staring at six guys in the corner, flicking their knives impatiently. I heard the door behind me open and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw a huge guy that looked like he could be a football player.

"Well, look who showed up," Said a small girl that I didn't notice before stepping towards us.

"What do you want, Kate?" Spat FP. The girl frowned.

"It's Switch," She said, flicking her knife to demonstrate her point.

"Why are you here?"

She smirked. "I think you know why I'm here. Our boss seems to have taken a liking to you," My vision turned red.

"Stay the fuck away from her," I spoke up.

"Or what? We don't plan on killing her. At least not without orders," She said polishing her knife on her shirt.

"Don't you touch her or I'll, I'll kill you," I said venomously. She snapped and everybody opened their knives with a clink.

"I highly doubt that, Finn," Switch said. I surveyed the room looking for an escape route. She noticed. "Oh don't be thinking that you'll be leaving. You see this isn't my decision. This is your little _girlfriend's_,"

"What do you mean my decision?" FP asked nervously. I could tell she was afraid of the answer.

Switch laughed for a second. "Simple. If you come with us without a fight, we don't hurt Finn. If you fight, I can promise that he won't live five more minutes," FP's looked enraged. While the girls were talking, I slowly inched my hand towards my back pocket. "Pete," She said looking at the guy behind me. He snatched my knife out of my pocket and picked me up off of the ground with my arms behind my back. Another goon pressed his knife to my throat. "It's your call, Princess,"

FP looked at me and then hung her head, putting her hands forward.

"No! Flame, I'll be fine. Don't give up, come on," I pleaded. She looked up and smiled a tiny bit.

"I'll be okay, Finn. I can handle myself," I could tell that she was lying through her teeth.

I struggled against the guy. "No, don't go with them!" The knife was shoved into my skin, forcing me to be silent.

"It's been nice knowing you, Finn," She said as someone handcuffed her. Where they got handcuffs, I have no idea.

Switch smiled. "Now isn't this civilized? No need for fighting at all. Let's go," She said walking towards the door. The guy with his knife to my throat walked away but the guy holding my arms didn't move. Switch stopped in front of me and smirked. "Oops," She said plunging her knife into my side and leaving it there. FP screamed and I slid to the floor as the man dropped me. I yanked the knife out of me and pressed against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. I became faintly aware of the sound of rushing water in my ears.

"Finn!" FP yelled. I looked at her and saw her holding back tears.

"S'okay," I slurred. They shoved her towards the door. I tried to get up to fight back but my side prevented me from getting up.

"27 Cavern Pass!" She yelled before I was forced to watch them gag her with duct tape and force her out of the room. They left the apartment, leaving the door open with the cold winter air blowing. I dug my phone out of my pocket and dialed a 9 before I realized that my vision was blurry and I couldn't see the numbers. Soon it turned I couldn't see anything and I laid my head against the hardwood.

"Flame," I whispered before I was enveloped in the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I could give a bunch of excuses, but I was really just lazy. And thank you all for the views! Over 3,000! As always, review! By the way, lots of swearing in this chapter and it's a little more bloody that usual. I think the next one will be the last.**

…!W~V~W!...

Finn POV

I groaned and opened my eyes, squinting against the bright light.

"What 'appened?" I slurred. The light dimmed enough so I could see my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed with several IVs coming out of my arms. To my left I saw Jake, Marcy, and PB passed out in some ugly green chairs. _Why the hell am I here?_ I sat up and fell back down with a pained yelp. Memories flowed back into my brain. _Oh yeah. Crap._ Marcy stirred and opened an eye. Realizing I was awake, she shook Jake and PB awake.

"Finn! You're up!" Jake said grinning. I gave him a weak smile.

"How did I get here?" I asked. Jake's smile faltered.

"When I came home I saw you passed out and all…" He gestured at me. "So I took you here. It's a good thing I did; otherwise you might not be here,"

"Thanks, man. I owe you one,"

"Oh, Finn. We're so glad you're okay," PB said while combing her fingers through her pink hair trying to get rid of the knots.

"Yeah, weenie. You scared us," Marcy joined in. I smiled until I remembered what happened to FP.

"Jake! Where's FP?" I asked frantically.

"Did she do this? I swear I'll," He began before I cut him off.

"No! Her ex's gang stabbed me and took her away! 27 Cavern Pass! That's where they're taking her!" I yelled, getting up, ignoring the pain. I glared at Marcy as she restrained me.

"Whoa, what? Peebles, get Billy in here," Jake said. She nodded and left the room, returning with the same officer that arrested Nate.

"Hello, Finn. I'm sure you remember me. I need you to tell me exactly what happened last night," He said, taking a position at the end of my bed. I proceeded to tell him the whole story. When I finished, he visibly stiffened. "I can assure you that the police force will take care of this immediately," he said getting up. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? We have the worst department in the state! Why do you think we have so many gangs to begin with?" I exclaimed.

"We've got it under control, kid,"

"At least let me help!"

He looked at me before leaving. "Don't be a hero, kid. It'll only get you killed," The door shut.

"Oh yeah? Says the guy who should be protecting it!" I yelled.

"Give it a rest, buddy," Jake said, patting my back.

"No, I'm saving her," I said.

"You know what he said about heroes, Finn," PB said.

"Well how do they feel about vigilantes?" I asked. Marcy grinned.

* * *

Flamella POV

I struggled, trying to get free from my duct tape bonds. _Well, never thought I'd end up here on a Sunday morning._ The door opened, offering some light to the otherwise gray room. I scowled as a familiar figure walked in.

"Nice to see you too, Princess," He drawled uncaringly. I glared at him but didn't say anything. "Oh, come on Flame. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Don't call me Flame," I growled. He feigned innocence.

"But why not?"

"Only Finn can call me that," I said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled darkly. "Well looks like some things are gonna change,"

"What do you want, Mitch,"

He frowned at that name. "It's Litch King,"

"Whatever, Mitch," He glared at me and retrieved his switch. Before I could ask what he was doing, he dug the blade into my hip and dragging it down.

"Do we understand each other now, Flame?"

I nodded, gritting my teeth in pain. "Answer me!" He yelled, grabbing my hair.

"Yes,"

"Yes, what?" He bellowed, yanking my hair more.

"Yes, Litch King," I said, dropping my gaze from his ugly, pierced face. He released my hair.

"Good. You will now answer me with 'Yes, Litch King',"

"Yes, Litch King," He smiled smugly, and ran his hand through his green Mohawk.

"Now, to answer your earlier question. I believe you know exactly what I want," My eyes widened in fear and rage.

"No! Never! Stay away from me you piece of shit!" I yelled. He cut my other side and placed his hand on my whit pipe, almost cutting off my air.

"I can, and I will,"

"You won't kill me," I said, gasping for breath. He cut me again.

"Watch me," He spat.

"No you won't. You're a coward," I whispered fiercely. He removed his hand and gave me two more matching cuts.

"Cut me all you want, but you'll never be a man," I yelled.

"Shut up!" He yelled, cutting me more, but not stopping.

"You won't kill me and you know it! You still like me!"

"SHUT UP!" He roared and stuck the knife in all the way this time.

"Nobody will ever love you," I said. Tears started to run down my face. He pulled it out and glared at me.

"This isn't over," He spat and duct taped my mouth. "Almost forgot," He strode over to the window and opened it, letting in the icy breeze. "Later, Flame," He said closing the door, leaving me alone. Hot tears splashed down my face, not just from pain. _I'm sorry Finn._

* * *

Finn POV

"Alright, what's the plan now, buddy?" Jake asked. Getting out of the hospital had been surprisingly easy. After Marcy 'talked' to the doctor, he let me go after giving me morphine and clean bandages. After awhile, the pain had disappeared, leaving behind only a numb feeling.

"We go home," I said simply. We hailed a cab and made it home in record time. As soon as we got inside I started talking to Jake.

"Get some molasses and meet me in the bathroom pronto," He ran off to get the molasses and I went into the bathroom. I found the razor sitting on the countertop where I left it. Jake came bursting in and I held up the razor to him.

"You want me to shave your head?" He gasped dramatically.

"Yup, everything but the sides," He sadly obliged. In any other situation I would have felt bad, but I didn't have time now. After he finished, I slathered my new hair with molasses along with a piece from the floor. I stuck the clump of hair to my upper lip, making a convincing moustache. "Well?

"Radical disguise, bro," I grinned.

"That's what I was going for,"

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go,"

* * *

Flamella POV

I stared down at my legs that were covered in dry blood. _Well, at least I'm so cold that I can't feel my fucking legs anymore._ I gazed out the window at the sky and the sun, illuminating the room with its light. The room itself was nothing special, just a cinderblock room with a desk at the other end. Underneath me on the floor was a drain, like the kind you would see in public bathrooms. I gulped as I imagined what they needed a drain for. As if on cue, somebody entered.

"Hello, Flamella," A female voice called out that sent shivers up my spine. _Switch. _"I'm sorry that we didn't talk much when I last saw you. But I forgive you, you seem a little tied up at the moment," She smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Cat caught your tongue?" I shot her a glare. "Don't be like that. I'm only following orders. What are my orders? I'm so glad you asked! You see, the Litch King has asked me to do everything but kill you until you agree to his demands," She ripped the duct tape off of my mouth and hoisted up a bucket I didn't know she was holding.

"Last chance," She said in a sing-song voice.

"Never, bitch," I hissed.

"Suit yourself," She said and dumped the bucketful of freezing water on me. She strode over to the desk and pulled out a butcher knife, already stained red. Wasting no time, she cut across my stomach, adding fresh blood to the floor. I shrieked in pain. "You're so much more fun than that kid, what's his name?" She made another cut. "Oh, yeah, Finn," My salty tears burned in my cuts. "Oh, what's the matter? Your little boyfriend can't save you this time?"

"You murderer!" I yelled but only brought another cut upon myself. She stopped talking, and seemed to enjoy this more with every slice. Black spots danced at the edges of my vision. They grew no matter how much I struggled against them. I looked around frantically, trying to find anything but black. I cried out in agony when another cut was made. My head dropped and my eyes rolled back painfully into my head. _Shit._


	10. Chapter 10

Finn POV

The ride to the police station was silent. Before we left, I changed into all black, for stealth, and for the uniform. We finally pulled up to it, but I hesitated in getting out. I turned towards my adoptive brother who looked like he was trying not to be emotional. We both knew that this was possibly the last time we'd see each other. We hugged each other tightly, fighting the burning in our throats and stinging in our eyes. I pulled away.

"Go," He said, staring through the window. I nodded.

"See you around," I said before leaving the cab. The driver looked sadly from me to Jake before shaking his head and driving off.

Taking a moment to compose myself, I tried not to think of what I might be leaving behind. _I could still back out..._ I shook my head. _No, I'm saving FP_. I entered the police station and looked for a security guard, or even a receptionist who were absent. I rolled my eyes. _No wonder the crime was so bad_. I snuck into the men's locker room silently and then halted once I saw a man there, talking on his cell phone in his underwear. I noticed that he looked somewhat like my new appearance. I grabbed his clothes while his back was turned, put them on, and then went to find everybody else. Glancing at my name tag I discerned that my name was Davey. I shrugged. _It suits me_. Finally I found a conference room. Seated around a table and standing around the room were what looked like half the city's cops. The one who was talking, the chief, was- I gulped. _Billy_. The same knucklehead who told me not to get involved. Standing in the background, I listened to the game plan.

"-good lead. If what the victim told us is correct, then the gang's HQ should be," He pulled up a picture of a beat up house that looked like it had only two rooms. "Here," a balding, blond haired cop in a chair spoke up.

"How can a whole gang fit in a house that small?" He asked obnoxiously. The crowd murmured in agreement.

"They probably extended their base underground. Now in order to bring these guys down, I need a forty man perimeter around the house, at least five men to get the neighbors to safety, and twenty men to actually storm the base," _Man, these guys are thorough._

"They will be armed, so I want everyone wearing bulletproof vests, helmets, and carrying guns. No exceptions," He announced. The cops had a look of uneasiness. "Is this understood?" The crowd murmured a yes. "Meet in the locker room in ten minutes, gear on," His gaze lingered on me. "Officer Davey, I need a word in my office. Everyone, go!" He ordered. My heart dropped into my stomach. _Crap, he knows._ I dragged my feet as I followed him into his office. As soon as I shut the door he began yelling at me.

"What the hell are you thinking you idiot! This is police business! You're gonna get yourself killed!" He sucked in a breath.

"I'm thinking that I wanna help my girlfriend and that your tiny force won't help at all!"I yelled back. "And I will help whether you like it or not!"

He looked like he was going to shout again, but paused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You got character kid, you know that? Alright, one mission. Nobody knows that you'll be there, except you, me, and your girlfriend. I'll cover for you if somebody finds out. Do you understand the consequences of this?" He asked. I was shocked. _Man, I thought I'd have to fight more._

"Yes, Sir," I said, standing up straighter. He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll do fine kid,"

Flamella POV

I stared weakly at my wounds on my body. Switch had inflicted more while I was passed out. The drain on the floor looked like it had been put to use, for the blood and water. I shivered, the water she had dumped on me had frozen, leaving tiny ice crystals on my eyelashes. The doorknob turned and I was filled with dread, expecting Switch. Instead, a boy that looked about 15 came in, looking terrified. As he got closer, I could see the vast array if cuts on his body. I winced. The boy looked like he'd been to hell and back. He kept his distance.

"Hi, I'm Johnny," He said in a hoarse voice.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked cutting straight to the point.

He held up his hands. "No! No! I won't hurt you!"

"Then what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm gonna help you," My eyes shone with hope.

"You're gonna free me?"

He ran a hand through his blond hair filled with dirt and dried blood. "Not exactly, but I can help,"

"How?"

"I ca-" He was cut off by the door opening, revealing a very angry Switch with a baseball bat.

"You!" She spat. He cowered, knowing exactly what was coming. He tried to run, but Switch succeeded in knocking him out with the bat she brought with her. She hoisted him up to the wall and duct taped him there, just like me. She smirked.

"I'll be back when he wakes up," She called before leaving. I sighed. _I was so close, and now my only hope is duct taped to a wall next to me. It could be worse, I could be dead. I wonder if that really is worse..._

Finn POV

Officer Billy allowed me to ride in his car, since I couldn't drive and had no car to. Every once in awhile, a staticy report came from somebody on the other end, most calling for backup. In about ten minutes, almost fifty cop cars were in the street by the beat up house. The officers followed their previous orders, except those in charge of storming the house. They waited around the car I was a few minutes previously. Once the neighbors were evacuated a safe distance and the perimeter was established, did the chief speak.

"I do not guarantee that you will get out unharmed. Do not shoot unless shot at, or the whole operation will go to hell. Explore the entire base to find hostages, and above all, stay safe," He said. A few officers had taken off their hats.

"Now, go!" He bellowed, setting the whole thing in action. I sprinted to the front door that two others were in the process of busting down. With an earth shattering crash, the door came down into a rather quaint living room. A very surprised gang member sat on the couch, watching TV. Wasting no time, I grabbed him by the collar and demanded where the base entrance was. Shakily, he pointed towards the rug. I pushed him out of the doorway into the perimeter for them to deal with. The rug uncovered a trap door that everyone was filing through. The staircase spiraled down a floor into a large circular hallway with almost no light. Feeding into the dark circle were at least fifteen doorways. Exchanging nods, we split up, each of us taking a doorway.

Flamella POV

Crashes and yelling echoed through the complex. Soon it turned to gunshots and pained yelps. I looked around fearfully at the door and my new fellow prisoner. He was still knocked out. I hoped for his sake that he would stay like that for awhile. I strained to hear what people were yelling.

"The cops! Gra-" I heard a man yell before another yell muffled him. Hope filled my chest. Mustering up the last of my energy, I screamed as loudly and as high pitched as I could. I kept screaming until I ran out of breath and slumped in my bindings.

Finn POV

I ran through doorway after doorway, searching for Flame, and knocking out any gangster that got in my way. A scream interrupted my concentration. Pausing a moment, I recognized it sounded like a girl. With renewed hope I ran towards the screams, finally coming to a shut door when they stopped. I tried to open it and swore under my breath when it wouldn't. Using my shoulder as a battering ram, I broke the door enough so that I could get in. As soon as I entered I wanted to throw up.

Taped to a gray cinderblock wall was a young teenage boy who looked like he had been tortured recently. He was unconscious for the time being. My gaze shifted to the next prisoner, FP. Her entire lower half was covered in dried blood and she had many deep cuts on her stomach and chest. But the worst of them were the long, deep, and jagged cuts going from her hips down to her thighs. I took off my helmet and ran to her.

"Flame!" I yelled trying to get her out of the duct tape. I grew impatient and cut her out of the bonds with my switch. She looked up faintly with confusion, joy, and relief in her expression.

"Finn? You're alive!" She clung to me, as hard as her weakened body could. I beamed at her and just held her. She let go and glanced at the other prisoner and the door quickly.

"We need to get out of here, fast," She said. I nodded and looked around for an escape route; going back the way I came was too dangerous, especially with her weak and the kid unconscious. I located a window that was just large enough to fit us if I lifted her up to it.

"Bingo," I strode over to it and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. Growing frustrated, I punched it in and freed the other guy from the wall. Grunting, I was able to force him through and someone from the perimeter helped get him through. I turned to help FP through, instead I was face to face with the Litch Prince. He pressed the barrel of a gun to my nose. _Shit._

"Flame!" I yelled. She was behind Litch Prince and in a chokehold by Switch.

"Fi-" She got cut off by a knife to her throat.

He cocked the gun. "Any last words?" I stared at FP whose eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. She looked up at me and nodded slightly.

"Yeah," He looked at me expectantly. "NAKED BABIES, NAKED BABIES, NAKED BABIES!"

"What the-" He began before sinking to the ground with a groan. I looked behind him to see FP with a smirk on her face with her foot planted in his crotch. She wheeled on the shocked Switch who had dropped her blade in panic. While she apprehended Switch, I turned my attention to Litch Prince, who was still nursing his, _injury_. The gun that dropped from his hands was on the ground. I handcuffed him to the desk and carefully picked the gun up and put it in my empty holster that Billy hadn't trusted me enough to put anything in. Not that I'd blame him.

I looked to FP, who seemed to be wearing down, but beating Switch up pretty badly. With a dull thud FP fell to the concrete floor. I ran over to her and saw that her wounds had broken while fighting. I turned to Switch who was smirking despite a dislocated shoulder and some major scrapes.

"What's wrong, Finnegan? Did I break your toy?" She laughed mockingly. I gaped openly at her.

"You did this?"

She laughed maniacally again. "You're really stupid, you know that?" I swung at her, succeeding in punching her in the face. I heard something snap, getting blood from her nose on my hand. She kept laughing no matter how many times I hit her.

"Why won't you stop laughing!" I yelled, annunciating every word with a punch to the face. She ducked my swing, smiling.

"Because I know something you don't know," She said pulling out a gun. My eyes widened and I frantically took mine out. "Go ahead, shoot. Shoot me!" She yelled. The gun trembled in my hand. _I can't kill her._ "You can't even kill me. Even after I stabbed you, kidnapped your girlfriend, and tortured her to my heart's content. And you can't even kill me, pathetic," My finger touched the trigger, but I couldn't bring myself to pull it. "You know what I'm going to do now? Finish my job, and make you watch," She said angling the gun towards FP's exposed head. Before I had time to react, a shot rang out. The crazy grin on her face faltered for a second. Her knees buckled and she landed flat on her face. Blood pooled out from around her back and behind her stood Billy, holding a gun.

"You killed her," I said. He nodded towards FP on the ground behind me.

"Better get her to an ambulance, son," I shook my head quickly and scooped her up, but hesitated.

"Is it safe now?"

"Yup, the mission's over. Every criminal has been taken care of," He glanced in Mitch's general direction. "Well, almost every criminal,"

"Thanks, Sir,"

"No problem,"

**Well here you go! I'm so sorry for not updating it, I started to not like it and kind of ignored it for awhile. You may push me off of an imaginary cliff now. I think I will put one more chapter in before it's finished. I'm working on a huge Adventure Time story right now, but I won't upload it until it is completely finished so I make no promises. Thank you and bye!**


End file.
